This invention relates generally to the field of nucleic amplification and probing, and more particularly, to methods and compositions for performing PCR and probe hybridization using a single reagent mixture.
Nucleic acid amplification techniques provide powerful tools for the study of genetic material. The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) in particular has become a tool of major importance finding applications in cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, genetic mapping, drug discovery, criminal forensics, and the like, e.g., Innis et al. in PCR Protocols A guide to Methods and Applications, Academic Press, San Diego (1990); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202.
For many important applications, in addition to amplifying a target nucleic acid sequence, it is desirable to further characterize such sequence by treatment with a nucleic acid hybridization probe, i.e., a labeled single stranded polynucleotide which is complementary to all or part of the target sequence, e.g., Nucleic Acid Hybridization, Hames et al. Eds., IRL Press, Oxford (1985). Probe hybridization may provide additional sequence selectivity over simple PCR amplification as well as allowing for the characterization of multiple sequence sites within the target nucleic acid sequence in an independent manner.
Traditionally, PCR and probe hybridization processes have been performed as separate operations. However, it is highly desirable to perform both the PCR and the probe hybridization reactions in a combined manner using a single reagent mixture containing both PCR reagents and probing reagents. There are several advantages realized by combining the PCR and the probing process: (i) only a single reagent addition step is required, thereby allowing the combined reactions to proceed without having to open up the reaction tube, thereby reducing the opportunity for sample mix-up and sample contamination; (ii) fewer reagents are needed; (iii) fewer reagent addition steps are required, making automation more straight forward; and, (iv) in the case of in situ methods, there is no requirement to take apart a sample containment assembly used to protect the integrity of the cellular sample during thermocycling.
One existing method which combines PCR with hybridization probing in a single reaction is the technique know as xe2x80x9cTaqmanxe2x80x9d, e.g., Holland et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88: 7276-7280 (1991). In the Taqman assay, an oligonucleotide probe, nonextendable at the 3xe2x80x2 end, labeled at the 5xe2x80x2 end, and designed to hybridize within the target sequence, is introduced into the PCR reaction. Hybridization of the probe to a PCR reaction product strand during amplification generates a substrate suitable for the exonuclease activity of the PCR polymerase. Thus, during amplification, the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity of the polymerase enzyme degrades the probe into smaller fragments that can be differentiated from undegraded probe. While a significant improvement over prior methods, the Taqman assay has a number of important drawbacks that limit its utility including (i) the requirement that the polymerase enzyme used for the PCR must include a 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity, (ii) the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity must be able to efficiently digest a dye-labeled nucleotide, and (ii), the detectable product of the digestion is a small, rapidly diffusable species which may impact the ability to spatially locate the target sequence when applied to in situ methods.
A second existing method which combines PCR with probing in a single reaction is that disclosed by Higuchi et al. in Biotechnology, 10: 413-417 (1992). In this method, ethidium bromide is added to the PCR reaction and, since the fluorescence of the ethidium bromide increases in the presence of double stranded. DNA, an increase in fluorescence can be correlated with the accumulation of double stranded PCR product. However, this method does not provide any sequence specificity beyond the PCR reaction and is limited to the detection of a single sequence site within the target nucleic acid sequence.
A third method which allows for combined amplification and probing steps is that of Bagwell in EP 0601889A2. The probe in Bagwell""s method includes a nucleotide sequence which has (i) a segment complementary to the target nucleic acid and (ii) a is segment capable of forming one or more hairpins. The probe also includes covalently attached fluorescer and a quencher molecules located such that when a hairpin is formed, the fluorescer and quencher are in close enough proximity to allow resonance energy transfer between them. This method has the significant short coming that it limits the possible probe sequences to those capable of forming a hairpin structure. Moreover, the kinetics and thermodynamics of probe-target binding will be unfavorably affected by the presence of the hairpin structure.
The present invention relates generally to our discovery of methods and reagents useful for the combined amplification and hybridization probe detection of amplified nucleic acid target sequence in a single reaction vessel using a single reagent.
An object of our invention is to provide methods and reagents for the amplification and probe detection of amplified target sequences wherein the amplification and probing steps are performed in a combined manner such that no reagent additions are required subsequent to the amplification step.
A further object of our invention is to provide methods and reagents for the amplification and probe detection of amplified target sequences located within cells or tissue sections wherein there is no need to disassemble a containment assembly between the amplification and probing steps.
Another object of our invention is to provide methods and reagents for the amplification and probe detection of amplified target sequences wherein a single reagent mixture is used for both the amplification and probing steps.
A further object of our invention is to provide methods and reagents for the amplification and probing of amplified target sequences located within cells or tissue sections wherein no washing step is required between the amplification and probing steps.
Another object of our invention is to provide a probe composition for use in the above methods that has detectabley different fluorescence characteristics depending on whether it is in a double stranded state, e.g., hybridized to a complementary target sequence, or whether it is in a single stranded state.
Yet another object of our invention is to provide oligonucleotide probes which are resistant to the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity of polymerase enzymes.
Another object of our invention is to provide labeled probes in which, at the time of detection, the label is attached to a large, slowly diffusing species, i.e., a species having a size greater than or equal to the size of the probe.
A further object of our invention is to provide probes which do not require hairpin structures in order to provide a differential signal between double stranded and single stranded states.
Another object of our invention is to provide methods and reagents for the amplification and probe detection of amplified target sequences wherein the polymerase is not required to have 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity.
Yet another object of our invention is to provide methods and reagents for the amplification and probe detection of amplified target sequences wherein multiple sequence sites can be detected within a single target sequence.
Still another object of our invention is to provide various reagent kits useful for the practice of the aforementioned methods.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by, in one aspect, an oligonucleotide probe which is made up of an oligonucleotide capable of hybridizing to a target polynucleotide sequence. The oligonucleotide is modified such that the 5xe2x80x2 end is rendered impervious to digestion by the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity of a polymerase, and the 3xe2x80x2 end is rendered impervious to the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 extension activity of a polymerase. Furthermore, the oligonucleotide probe includes a fluorescer molecule attached to a first end of the oligonucleotide, and a quencher molecule attached to a second end of the oligonucleotide such that the quencher molecule substantially quenches the fluorescence of the fluorescer molecule whenever the oligonucleotide probe is in a single-stranded state and such that the fluorescer is substantially unquenched whenever the oligonucleotide probe is in a double-stranded state. Alternatively, the fluorescer and quencher are separated by at least 18 nucleotides.
In a second aspect, the invention provides a first method for performing combined PCR amplification and hybridization probing. In the method, a target nucleic acid sequence is contacted with PCR reagents, including at least two PCR primers, a polymerase enzyme, and an oligonucleotide probe of the invention as described above. This mixture is then subjected to thermal cycling, the thermal cycling being sufficient to amplify the target nucleic acid sequence specified by the PCR reagents.
In a third aspect, the invention provides a second method for performing combined PCR amplification and hybridization probing wherein the target nucleic acid sequence is contacted with PCR reagents, including at least two PCR primers and a polymerase enzyme substantially lacking any 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity, and an oligonucleotide probe. The oligonucleotide probe includes a fluorescer molecule attached to a first end of the oligonucleotide and a quencher molecule attached to a second end of the oligonucleotide such that quencher molecule substantially quenches the fluorescence of the fluorescer molecule whenever the oligonucleotide probe is in a single-stranded state and such that the fluorescer is substantially unquenched whenever the oligonucleotide probe is in a double-stranded state. In addition, the 3xe2x80x2 end of the probe is rendered impervious to the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 extension activity of a polymerase. The target nucleic acid sequence, the oligonucleotide probe, and the PCR reagents are subjected to thermal cycling sufficient to amplify the target nucleic acid sequence specified by the PCR reagents.
In one preferred embodiment, rather than requiring the polymerase enzyme to be lacking any 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity, an exonuclease activity inhibitor is added to the reaction, the inhibitor being sufficient to inhibit the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity of the polymerase at a probe hybridization temperature.
In a second preferred embodiment, rather than requiring the polymerase enzyme to be lacking any 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity, or rather than adding an exonuclease activity inhibitor, the 5xe2x80x2xe2x86x9273xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity of the polymerase is deactivated prior to detecting the probe.